Civil War
by Camp half blood 1
Summary: Elsa is the newly crowned ruler of her kingdom but what happens when it begins to tear itself apart? Which side will the sisters fight on...or are they even on the same one? Can the sisters bring peace to the kingdom or will they see it shatter into Frozen pieces?


**Well now...this a fan fiction I did not anticipate writing. Seriously, this movie was just full of inspiration! All the action and glorious music, the compelling characters! This is up with some of the best Disney has made!**

**So as a testament to that I am going to just...try and do it justice with my writing.  
**

**Have a good time reading and build snowmen all day long!**

**I do not own any of the characters in this story because if I did then that would be way to awesome...why don't I own these characters again?**

* * *

Elsa woke up to frozen sheets. No not sheets of snow, frozen _bed_ sheets.

That's what she usually awoke to these days. Getting up she carefully touched the sheets and more frost flickered onto it. She sighed and put the stiff sheets out on the floor careful not to break them.

She had stopped wearing those gloves ever since the whole...incident. Elsa couldn't remember how good it felt to sleep without them on. Getting up her blonde hair was a mess as usual but she found that her hair liked to be wild, Untamed like the snow and blizzards-...the snow falls she created yes...snow falls.

Getting out of bed she went to her mirror and looked over herself. Elsa the newly crowned queen...under much stranger circumstances then most but still...she was the rightful heir.

_But there was also Anna._

Elsa shook her head waving away the thought. Anna had plenty to do and was much to...childish to become a queen. Elsa looked over the treaties and did paperwork, Anna helped the children have fun...

_Jealous?_

Again she shook her head. No she...she was fine with how things were. Anna was happy...that was all that mattered to Elsa...after everything she had done Anna deserved some fun.

_You deserve it more, think of all you sacrificed._

Blinking she was rubbed her temples. Maybe she needed some fresh air...this room had gotten stuffy for being locked in for so long.

She walked over to her door and put a hand on the knob, looking down she took a deep breath. Just go outside Elsa...it'll be okay.

She turned the knob and it stopped halfway, the knob had frozen from the contact of her bare hand. Elsa silently muttered some unkind words under her breath. She had lost her focus and not put her gloves on first. It was slowly going for the rest of her door and quickly letting go she looked at her bare hands.

_Why do you even bother?_

A faint blue light sparked in her fingertips. It was like a cruel joke. Elsa the one who pretty much defined the term anti social actually wanted to go outside and the door wouldn't open. Sighing a bit she turned around dejected, what was the point in going out anyways?

She stopped hearing a faint knocking on the door. "Elsa?" It was Anna, she memorized her knock pattern.

Elsa waited for a moment before responding. Why was Anna up this late at night? Usually her sister wouldn't rise until noon at the best. Maybe she had awoken her by accident? "Y-yes Anna?" She replies trying to get her usual voice tone in order.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and build a sn-" She never finished.

"You've got Olaf with you." She quietly replied. She held her hands to her mouth. Why did she say that? That's not what her sister wanted...

_It's what you wanted._

"I meant a real snowman. You know the ones..." She could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"W-wait Anna I j-just...the knob froze just give me a sec-"

"You don't care about me do you Elsa?" Anna said the knob stopping its shaking. There was a chilling silence for the next few moments not one thing moving. "You never cared."

Elsa started breathing quicker her mind going into panic mode. No she cared about her sister, all the times she never answered, all the years she spent alone was for her!

_You mean because of her._

Elsa flung herself against the door not wanting to listen anymore to the voice in her thoughts and pounded on it. "I do care! Please Anna I care j-just let me get out and I can-"

"Hurt me?" Anna said her voice scared now.

"No." Elsa said backing away from the door looking at her hands. _Don't feel. Don't let them see._ In her head she kept repeating the mantra trying to control her emotions and regain her composure. "I'll just wear my gloves." She said quickly looking around for them. They must be on the floor somewhere...

"What if they fall off? What if someone grabs them off you? What if you freeze the town again?" Anna's voice was no longer scared but angry.

"Anna I wouldn't do that I have better control now!" She said a cold chill running through her room.

_Do you?_

Elsa looked over to her desk and her gloves were right on top. Putting them on quickly she rushed back to the door. knocking back on it she yelled out. "Anna! I have them on I can go out now!"

No reply.

"Anna?" She said her voice far off. Footsteps could be heard leaving the door. "Anna! Anna please just give me one more minute!" She tried the knob again and it broke into pieces.

_You know that you can never really leave Elsa._

She pounded on the door with both hands screaming. "Anna! Anna please come back! The knobs broken I can't get out! Please help!" She banged harder.

_Anna moved on, with her new life._

She heard her sisters voice from a nearby window behind her. How had she gotten outside so fast? She was always a fast runner, but never that fast! She raced over and looked out her window. Anna was outside with her boyfriend Kristoff having a snowball fight, laughing as they pelted each other.

Elsa tugged on the window trying to open it but the hinges froze to her touch. "No! Let me out!" She slammed her hands on the window cracks appearing then regenerating. "Anna! Sister please!" Tears went down her face as the glass started to turn to ice.

_She gave up on you Elsa..._

Soon her sisters laughs turned to muffled sound as the ice continued to spread around her walls. Elsa was starting to hyperventilate as the floor turned to pure crystal the ice encompassing all of her room. This was not happening, she could control it! Though her efforts to contain it were in vain as the ice continued to grow thicker.

Elsa ran to the door as it held the only chance for escape. Anna could help her if she asked, she just hadn't heard her before. Running into the door she was to slow as ice covered it.

Elsa backed away her hands to her mouth. There...there was no way out... "N-no...A-Anna?" She called out weakly to the door letting tears flow freely.

Shrieking she jumped as her back bumped into something human. Whirling around she raised a fist to defend herself but stopped short and paled.

It was her...it was her in her teenage years...she could describe every detail. Her clothes were the same, with the royal demeanor, her eyes held a cold intense loneliness and she held a little stuffed puppy in her hands. That was a gift before her parents died...something from when she was a child.

_"Stay...your bed is still warm." _The voice coming from the girl sounded more like an echo then a person letting the words bounce around in her skull. She waved to Elsa's bed which was miraculously unfrozen.

Elsa shook her head moving back. "I...I'm not like that anymore...I've moved on!" Elsa said still backing away from the teen as if she were death itself.

As she backed against the door the teen spoke again. _"You can never be like her you know. You can never be the perfect girl for him. For daddy."_

Elsa collapsed against the wall curling into a ball. She could be normal s-she had to be.

"What about mom? Trying to explain to Anna why her sister never came out of her room. She tried so hard..." The voice sounded so very wistful.

"St-stay away from me!" She screamed curling up even tighter into her ball. She shook with terror her heart pounding with fright.

The teen smiled and patted her stuffed dog. _"That's fine with me, it's fine for everyone."_

Elsa opened her eyes with a cold sweat. She was shaking, looking towards a nearby clock she realized that it was time for her to get up. Touching her face she quickly realized tears were streaming down her cheeks. Wiping them off she got out of her bed.

She had been having nightmares for the last two weeks. At first she had assumed it was just a fluke the first few times as she assumed it was just a phase, maybe her time as queen was starting to get in her head. The second week it continued she started to realize something was wrong. The dreams were affecting her work making her more tired and more angry.

Elsa sighed as she heard birds chirping outside. At least they seemed to be content with the way things were going. Summer was upon the town of Arendelle, and her citizens could not be happier especially considering a month ago that...flash freeze occurred.

Elsa went to her mirror and looked over herself. She sighed looking over her red teared eyes and sighed. Maybe she could just stay in here for awhile until it wore off? It was an option but her kingdom needed her.

Putting herself to work she got out her make up and began to mask herself. It usually took quite a bit of work to get her looks the way they are but since she was born to be the next queen she had plenty of practice. A simple 10 minutes later and she looked like her normal self.

Getting up she went to her closet and picked out something from her more...royal collection. It wasn't to make her feel like a queen oh no...she felt that already. Her subjects were although thankful for her unfreezing of the town still remembered who froze it in the first place. Of course then there was...a little bit of adjusting but after a couple of weeks things seemed to be going back to normal.

Putting the dress on she looked at herself and groaned. Her dress was coated with frost...she really needed to put those gloves back on again. Elsa sighed rubbing her forehead. "What the heck..." She grumbled taking a look at herself.

Elsa heard the knocks on her door as she put a necklace around her neck. "Come in!" She called out.

The handle jiggled a bit and the person pounded on the door. "It's locked how am I supposed to get in?" Anna called from the other side.

A pained look came onto the face of Elsa and she quickly calmed herself down. Elsa could handle this, her sister and her had been getting...better? They were on speaking terms more often...which was about three times a week but still...it was a start.

Elsa came to the door unlocking the knob. Throwing the door open she smiled as Anna came into view. Her sister looked like she had a run in with a stray herd of horses. Her hair was messy, clothes hung off her limply, and her eyes looked tired. Her sister was _not_ a morning person.

"Hello Anna, how are you this morning?" She asked politely standing at her door frame.

Anna blew some hair out of her face and sighed. "Same as usual. Still tired from sleeping but can't wait to get back out there..." She yawned covering her mouth. Anna looked up and down at her sister and smiled. "I see your morning is going pretty well, you look beautiful."

Elsa giggled at her sister and leaned on the door frame. "Oh stop I don't look that good, I got frost all over it." She said addressing the few crystal shards adorning it.

Anna scoffed and smiled at her. "Elsa you have always made ice look good on you and that is a hard look to pull off in the summer." She said noticing how the ice wasn't melting.

Elsa looked up and sighed. Her powers seemed to work in mysterious ways. Ice in the summer? No problem we can stay here for as long as you'd like!...Oh wait you wanted us gone? Fat chance. "Look Anna I appreciate the compliments but is there something that you need?" Elsa said a cold wind accompanying her voice.

Her sister shivered and hugged herself. "I just wanted to know if you would...have one of those little snow showers you have been practicing on. Me and Kristoff were planning on throwing a party and-" Her thought was stopped by Elsa.

"Anna why are you throwing a party today?" Honestly she couldn't blame her sister for throwing as many as she already had, being locked in a castle for almost your whole life can do that.

_Not like you made it any better._

Elsa gripped her head leaning against the door frame.

Anna caught her as she began to collapse. "Whoa! Elsa are you alright? Do you need a doctor or-" Anna started to ramble a bit at her, which although she was thankful for was really not needed.

"I-I'm fine!" Elsa said getting back up on her own two feet. "Just a little headache okay? Maybe I just need some rest..." She unhooked herself from her sisters warm touch.

"Are you sure because if you need anything-" Anna began.

Elsa tossed her sister a smile, that tried not to be a grimace but her sister probably saw through it. "I'm fine Anna...really I am..." She gave her head a good shake. No more bad thoughts...

"Are you sure Elsa? I saw a little bit of your last meeting with the royal advisors and well...you might have...exploded a little bit." Anna said giving her a soft smile. "I just want to make sure your not...well..." Anna kicked her heels looking down.

"Not doing what?" Elsa questioned.

"Not shutting people out again..." She mumbled rubbing her eyes a bit.

Elsa frowned and gave her sister a hug. It must have been a shock to Anna because she stiffened like a statue. "Look Anna I know that I wasn't always the best sister. I mean shutting a door in your face was awful it really was." She said trying to explain to her.

"You say that like you only did it once..." She grumbled out crossing her arms.

Elsa frown turned her frown deeper and looked at her sister. "Are you okay?" She finally asked looking up and down at her.

Anna stepped back rubbing her hands together. "Yeah, course I am Elsa just...you never really hug me you know?" She said a little nervously looking to the left.

Elsa cast a confused look onto her sister. "Are you lying to me?" She questioned her eyes going an ice cold blue.

Hugging herself nervously she shuffled away from her sister. "What? Of course not I mean w-why would I do that? Your my sister I love you, why would I hide anything?" Anna said looking up to the ceiling.

"I never asked if you were hiding anything." Elsa said her voice getting a touch angry.

Anna laughed nervously placing her hands to her back. "Oh look at the time!" She said pointing to a grand father clock in the hallway. "You should get going to your meetings and such! I-I..." She looked around then snapped her fingers. "I have to meet with..." She paused again thinking. "Olaf!"

Elsa crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows and was about to object to the obvious lie but her sister ran before she got the chance. She leaned on her door frame listening to the chirping of birds. Why did Anna lie to her? Was...was Anna becoming distant? No that was impossible, this was Anna the girl that knocked on her door for years.

Uncrossing her arms she walked down the halls looking at the occasional piece of artwork. Finally she stopped and stood firmly at one in particular. It was a picture of her mother and father. They stood elegant and powerful with scepters and crowns on them. Looking at the date...that was painted in the days of the war.

Her father told her and Anna stories when they were just children. It was just after a bad fight they had, so their father told them both a story. It was the story of how he had won the war for Arendelle, for his kingdom and taken the throne. It was also of how he and mom had gotten married.

In the old days the kingdom was in a state of civil war, brother against brother and sister against sister. This bloodshed was said to have lasted for years and many died. Her father with his favorite sword fought in the battle trying in vain to win on his side. Eventually he realized that violence wasn't the answer, her mother on the other side of the battle realized this as well. They conspired together in secret and began to fall in love as they planned. Eventually they both stopped the fighting and united the kingdom under the rule of the new king and queen. A month after the war was over they got married and lived happily ever after...

_They still should be..._

"Dad...I wanna make you proud." Elsa mumbled looking at the picture. "Things got off to a rocky start I know but...I am trying to become the girl you wanted..." Elsa looked to her mother in the portrait. "Mom...I really am sorry for making you worry about me so much...I shouldn't have pushed you away...I love you guys." She said a single tear going down her cheek.

Elsa gathered her composure and wiped away the tear. On hard days she would look to this picture for guidance and as she walked away from the picture going to her duties she knew that somehow...this was going to be a hard day indeed.

* * *

**There we have it folks! What do you think of the first chapter? What do the dreams in Elsa's head mean? What is Anna hiding from her sister?**

**Well review, follow and read the next chapter and find out!**


End file.
